More than just friends
by Ami Rotter
Summary: What happens when you want your best friend to be more than just that? Tonks finds this out when she meets a certain Charlie Weasley.


Tonks was so nervous she was about to be sorted she couldn't believe it she was finally at Hogwarts. Maybe she might actually be able to control her powers for once and become less clumsy. "Like that will ever happen" she thought to herself. She had always been tripping over nothing and knocking over everything since she was born.

She was broken out of her trance by a red-headed boy who she managed to trip over in the sorting line.

"Hi I'm Charlie Weasley." The boy said as he helped her off the floor.

"I'm Tonks. Sorry about that wasn't watching where I was going." Her face went bright red with embarrassment.

"Tonks that's an unusual name, it's nice though."

"It's my surname I don't like my first name." Tonks dusted herself off.

"Why what is your first name?" Before she had a chance to reply Professor Dumbledore bellowed.

"Tonks, Nymphadora." She smiled at Charlie as she went to be sorted. The hat seemed to take a while before it eventually settled on Hufflepuff. A relieved Tonks took her place alongside her new classmates. Finally Charlie sat under the sorting hat, but she was disappointed to find out it had put him in Gryffindor "he would have been a good friend" she thought.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Tonks was sitting up in the owlery waiting for her best friend Charlie Weasley most evenings they would sneak out of their dorms to hang out. Despite being sorted into different houses they had forged a friendship she hoped would last forever. She could hear footsteps coming up the stone staircase. She decided that she was going to hide next to the entrance she wanted to see the look on his face when she jumped out on him. As quiet as possible Tonks moved over towards the entrance and got as close to the wall as she could.

"Ha!" She said as she jumped out.

"Holy crap Tonks you half scared me to death" Charlie put his hand over his heart. "Oh God my heart is pumping. I thought maybe Snape had come to kill me." Tonks stood there in fits of giggles while Charlie gathered his senses back. "This is no laughing matter miss you could have given me a heart attack. Feel!" He grabbed Tonks' hand and put it to her hand to his heart. She stopped moving for a moment.

Recently Tonks had been feeling emotions you should have for your best friend. "Well you know you deserved it after you threw that food at me on Wednesday. I had to go to herbology dressed like that. Fortunately I was able to pass the smell off for one of the plants."

"It was worth it your face was a picture." Charlie laughed out loud. They moved to the opposite side of the room where there was a comfy place to sit, well as comfy as you're going to get in a stone room.

"So what's going on in your life then since I saw you this morning?" Tonks broke the silence as they plonked themselves on the ground.

"Well surprisingly quite a lot. I asked Mimi Basker out and she said yes. We're going to go to Hogsmead together I really like her you know." Tonks' heart dropped when he said this she was used to Charlie having plenty of girlfriends he was the best looking guy in the school, but for some reason this time it was different.

"You mean Hogsmead next week?" Tonks finally spoke.

"Yeah why is that going to be a problem?"

"Well we were supposed to be going to see the shrieking shack together, remember?" Tonks tried to hid the fact she was upset.

"Oh my God I completely forgot about it, can we do it the next one please?"

"I was really looking forward to it, but I suppose I can wait seeing as you have a date." Tonks hammed up the disappointment up slightly.

"Well I could as Mimi if we could do it next time." Charlie looked genuinely sorry.

"Oh no you don't have to do that, go with Mimi, we can hang out on the next one. Anyway what would Mimi say if you said you couldn't go out with her because you were going to hang out with another girl?" Tonks plastered a weak smile on her face.

"Let's forget about my stupidity for now and just hang out for the evening, yeah?" Charlie put his hand on Tonks' knee.

"Yeah." Tonks soon forgot about Mimi.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

It was Hogsmead and she was dreading it. Instead of going to see the shrieking shack with Charlie she was going to be hanging out with a boy from Hufflepuff, Sandy McMillan. Sandy was good looking, but he didn't say much Tonks was hoping that she might be able to make Charlie jealous in some way, but she wasn't holding her breath.

"Shall we go to Hogshead then?" Tonks lead the way, she was already bored but hoping that some good old making out in Hogshead would make the afternoon go quicker. The found an empty seat where she could see Charlie from it.

"I never knew you liked me sorry what did you say your name was?" Tonks' cheeks flushed slightly, what was she doing here? This was a bad idea.

"It's Tonks, just call me Tonks."

"So er what sort of things are you into?" Tonks wasn't really paying attention to what was coming out of his mouth. As soon as Charlie glanced over she pulled Sandy to her and kissed him hard. He didn't seem to object and pulled her in closer.

"Hey lovebirds, I didn't know you two were going out." Tonks nearly fell off the chair, she hadn't notice Charlie was now next to them.

"Oh yeah we've been going out for a while, but you know we just wanted to keep it secret and that you know." Tonks babbled while patting Sandy on the leg who wasn't even listening to the conversation.

"Well we'll leave you two, because we have other things to do." Mimi dragged him off. This was going to be a long day Tonks thought as she turned to face Sandy again.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Needless to say her pretend relationship with Sandy didn't last long and neither of them was too upset when it ended. Tonks was walking through Hogwarts to her potions lesson. She was already late but didn't want to run for fear of falling over. Snape was going to kill her, this was the second time this year she had arrived late to class. She suddenly felt a hand on her arm which yanked her down an empty corridor.

"Charlie what are you doing? I'm already late to potions. Do you know what Snape does to any students who arrive late?" She swatted his hand off her arm.

"I know, but there is something that I want to show you. It's this room I was wondering around the castle and suddenly this door appeared. It turns in to anything you want." He was dragging her down the corridor as he spoke, Tonks just agreed to follow him wordlessly. "I wanted to make up for missing Hogsmead I promised you we would go to the shrieking shack and I broke my promise."

"You know that's ok Charlie, but I really am going to late to potions. I'm failing it you know, missing it is just going to make things worse." Despite her protests she still followed him.

"Don't worry I'll tutor you, I'm acing potions."

"I know you've told me enough times, but Snape is going to kill me."

"It's all covered I told him you were ill. Right, here it is." He said standing outside some inconspicuous looking door. "Right lets go in." She apprehensively followed him in and was stunned by what she saw on the other side.

"Oh my God it's the shrieking shack, but we're still in Hogwarts though. How is it in here?"

"I told you the room gives you anything you want." Charlie brought her towards the shack, but she held back slightly.

"It's haunted I don't want to go in."

"Don't worry It's not the real one we can go in." They walked in and were greeted by a shack falling to pieces with bits of broken wood all over the place.

"It's not quite as creepy as I thought it would be, we will have to go and see the real one next time you know. Thank you Charlie." She threw her arms around him the next thing she did surprised even her she kissed Charlie and kissed him hard. He pulled away almost immediately.

"Tonks what are you doing? We're just friends I'm going out with Mimi." Tonks said nothing, but ran straight out of the room of requirement and straight to her dorm before Charlie could catch her and ask her any more questions.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

It had been two weeks since she had stupidly kissed Charlie and she had successfully avoided him for the full two weeks. Tonks couldn't bear to see Charlie again the whole incident was just too mortifying for her to cope with.

She was sitting up in the owlery watching the birds come in and out when she heard footsteps near the top. Sinking down in her seat Tonks hoped whoever it was wouldn't see her.

"Tonks come on I know you're up here I saw you about ten minutes ago walking up. Come on talk to me, I miss you your my best friend." Charlie spotted her in their usual spot. "Tonks why have you been avoiding me?"

"Because I embarrassed myself." Tonks sat up so she could see Charlie properly.

"Look I'm sorry about the way I reacted I was just surprised. I didn't know you felt that way about me." He slid down the wall next to her.

"You were the only reason I subjected myself to a date with Sandy McMillan."

"Oh right" Charlie looked as if a light had gone off in his head.

"But you don't like me in that way so you didn't even care that we were 'going out'." Tonks shifted uncomfortably on the ground this was the conversation she had been trying to avoid for the past two weeks.

"Well you see the thing is instead of pulling away when you kissed me I should have done this." He put his hand underneath her chin and carefully placed his lips on hers. Inside Tonks was dancing, but outside she was trying to stay was calm as possible.

"I didn't know that you felt that way." Tonks rested her forehead on his.

"Well now you do." He pulled her in again this time the kiss was more passionate.


End file.
